( USUK ) Chasing Arthur Kirkland
by ItalianCanines
Summary: ( USUK AU ) As a young boy, Alfred Jones had dreams about a strange man in a top hat, who would later inspire his whole career. But, as Alfred is at a point where he needs his 'dream man' the most, he disappears. It is only up to Alfred to help him, whether Alfred believes he can do it or not. While Alfred searches this new land, he realizes that this world also needs some saving.
1. Chapter One: The beginning

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

My career started with the dreams of the man in a green hat.

He danced and sang through the fields of anastasia lilies and unicum tulips, a smile always on his pale face. This man was never a threat to me, he always seemed very kind, his smile warm and fun. He looked like a graceful child slipping through the flowers. His movement's sharp yet flowy, always turning around to look at me quickly, as if checking I were still there. He was leading me somewhere, and I could tell. But I always woke up before we got anywhere beyond the flower fields.

He made me happy, I liked to go to bed at night so I could see him. in my country-side home- he provided me with mystery and fun. I looked for him in the fields, made it a game to find that green hat in the wood surrounding our home. My parents blamed it on childhood, they knew the man in the green hat was very real to me, and they accepted it since I was young. My dad would play with me in the fields to help me find him. My mom thought it was cute.

I loved my home. At age five, a home surrounded by fields and mountains for miles was great. A rather large mountain was the one where my dreams rested. I imagined that the man in the green hat was waiting for me on the other side of that mountain, but because of the mountains size, I was never allowed on it. I played, made up games, explored the woods. I couldn't go far, nor on the biggest mountain, my parents couldn't let me. I watched the mountains from my home, imagining what was on the other side. I liked to think that's where the man in the green hat lived, that's where the flower patches were. One day, I imagined I would find him, and he could show me where he was taking me.

Around two years of this happening, I started to draw. I started to draw the man and his top hat, what the flowers looked like, what I thought he was going to show me. From there on my passion began. My dreams became more vivid, and the more they gave me, the more I gave back. I fleshed the dreams out, and they became less real, but more of a fantastic fairytale. My own story to entertain the masses with. I soon started to figure this was just my mind producing awesome imagery for me to write with, nothing real, but I still adored the man in the green hat. He was my inspiration, he was my character, he was mine. But yet, I felt although he were a separate being. That he was alive, and he had personality, and it was not my duty to change him. I just had to flesh him out. That he was a mysterious part in my brain I needed to decode.

The man in the green hat was as real to me as a normal person. I knew he wasn't real, but I remembered him well. His dartmouth green eyes, blonde eyelashes that flapped like butterfly wings when he blinked. Every stitch in the black ribbon around his emerald silk tophat. His skinny fingers, followed by small hands and girlish arms. Freckles dashed around his pale, round face, a small round nose resting under his eyes. Pink lips that curled when he smiled. I could feel every part of him just by looking at him, that his lips were soft, his pale blonde hair messy, but not knotted, it was soft and fluffy. He never talked, but I could tell he was British. The night when I decided he was British, he talked for the first time to me, and he was infact British. "Great guess," He had said with a wink and a thumbs up. If I wished to catch up to him, to make him talk, to say more to me, he would look at me sadly before running further ahead and returned to beckoning me closer.

His name was Arthur Kirkland.

He hadn't told me that, he hardly ever talked to me. But the day I decided that, Arthur was pleased. He greeted me with every dream, but that day, he was especially happy. "Good evening, I love the name. Arthur Kirkland. Sounds right on the tongue, hm? Come along, now, love." He always sounded like a controlled form of happy, a gentleman-y happy. Then, I gave Arthur a friend. He was a rabbit, a green rabbit to match his style, and it had wings. I never gave it a name, though. "Good evening mister Jones! I'm very pleased with the rabbit, I think I shall name him minty, because of his color. Well, enough chit chat, come along." I could talk to him. But after our first exchanges, he wouldn't talk back. I don't think he was ignoring me, he would turn and shake his head or look at me sadly. Something was holding him back.

"Hey, Arthur, how would you think of me making you a mage?" Sad look.

"Arthur, how about we add some dandelions to this place? Do ya like that?" Sad look.

"Arthur, how about I give you a place to live? Like an actual home?" Sad look.

"Arthur, why don't you talk to me?"

And one day, Arthur spoke to me, and it was other than his first greeting.

"Write about us."

**/**/**

The pen was the ultimate weapon. Not the sword or shield, it was the pen.

But in Arthur's case, the greatest weapon might have been his staff...

_'With a smooth stroke of his hand, the young mage let out a furious yell, "You shall go no further! This is where you fall!" The staff in his fine fingers lit up in shades of midnight, the black and purple streaks of light curling like ribbons around the black, wooden staff, crafted from only the finest magic. The green robe kicked around his ankles as the magic built, slowly reaching and spinning to the top of his staff, and a furious scowl rested upon his lips, disgust from the giant, wretched beast before him. The earth dragon's maw was still wrinkled in anger, lava dripping from it's curled lips, but yet eyes wide in a hypnotized stance. The swirling, flickering black magic casted by the young mage locked the dragon in awe, it's claws gripping at the edge of the sandy rocks it stood upon as if about to pounce, but amazement seized the beast. "Media nocte in maledictionem!" Arthur roared, his feet planted firmly into the dirt before letting the energy that had been building go. Almost in an instant, the black and purple rays shot as a beam of pure darkness, seemingly as if the night sky had been trapped inside of it. The great beast roared, it's maw stretching and showing it's glistening teeth as it was hit, and it's head flung back in utter pain. "Nothing shall stand in my way!" Arthur hissed, his pink lips curled as he made sure the magic did not weaken, this was his last obstacle until he made it too the ice kingdom to obtain the one object he needed to save his hometown. Arthur smiled as the dragon started to fall, it's scales shifting on its large body as it moved. He had done it! Arthur was almost at the end of his horrific journey, until-!'_

"Mister Jones!"

I dropped the pen with a jump. The words dancing around in my mind as I drew completely disappearing as my pen splattered against a single panel. A few drops of blank ink dripped over a fine drawing of my Arthur, and I shrieked as a response. "Ah! No, ehh.." I completely dismissed the fact that my boss was in the room, my book had a imperfection, and most importantly the imperfection was on a panel with my Arthur. "Don't worry Art, i've got it," I muttered as my fingers scrambled over my desk, finding the small sheet of a paper towel sitting next to my erasers, and dabbed the dots of ink quickly but carefully. With a heavy sigh, I set it back down, "That was a close one..."

"Ahem, mister Jones."

"Oh, um, yeah?" I had completely forgotten my boss was here, and with a swivel of my computer chair I was facing the much taller man, who was now standing in the doorway. His white suit and silver hair, Ivan looked like a businessman. Which, he kind of was, he was the head of a publishing company, more importantly the one I worked with. He was awfully intimidating, but I could get a few laughs into our conversations. "Uh, good evening, mister Braginski," I muttered nervously, but immediately thought of Arthur's greetings and loosened up, "Sorry, just so caught up in writing."

Ivan smiled, his eerily perfect teeth showing between his gentle grin. I swallowed. "I see," He muttered, walked forward a little. Ivan wasn't mean, nor did he yell at any of his workers, he was just... Off. Ivan was off. He was scary. Maybe it was his height, but something about that Russian, snow obsessed weirdo had inspired the main antagonist in my book. "You've been working yourself so much, I think you're starting to lose it, da?"

"Ha, yeah," I muttered with a small, nervous laugh while sinking further into my chair. I don't think anyone truthfully understood my love and dedication for my characters, Arthur especially, they were all very real to me. I knew they weren't actually real, but damn, I loved them. Most of them were based off real people that I cared about, and Arthur had been my childhood friend through it all. I knew once I published my graphic novel, there would have to be a fanbase who would love the characters , maybe not as much as I loved them, but people who understood my passion.

"Arthur's your character's name, correct? I hear you talking to it a lot." Ivan chuckled, and I frowned slightly.

"Him. Talking to him a lot," I corrected him, softly.

Ivan stared at me with not the smallest hint of his previous smile. I swallowed again, but choked out a nervous laughter. Damn, he was scary. "Him, yes," Ivan muttered slowly, but soon returned to his calm nature, "Arthur is very real to you, isn't he?"

"So are all the other's, yeah," I sat up again, stretching out my back. I slouched over my desk almost all day, it felt great to sit up straight again. "But, Arthur especially. He is the main character, after all," I laughed softly, and Ivan let out a single airy chuckle and a nod. His large hands clenched, and I stared at his thick fingers for a few moments before looking back to his piercing violet eyes. I wonder if Ivan knew what it was like to have such an attachment on his characters. I mean, I doubt he understood my obsession with Arthur, but did he have any attachment to his own characters at all? I knew he had made a few books in the past, despite them not being graphic novels like mine. I was thinking of capturing Arthur's world with a normal book, but then I realised my goal was to capture Arthur and his world in an image perfectly, so a graphic novel only seemed right.

"Well," Ivan started, walking forward in my little office space, "The real reason I came in here to talk, your eh, competition."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Competition? What's that mean? I knew what competition meant, but... "Uh?" I asked, cocking my head to the side while squinting, the perfect sign of confusion.

"Your competition, another worker from a different company whose book is coming out after yours," Ivan said. I didn't see why this was a problem, If there was another book coming out, who cares? I mean, my book was amazing, I've been working on it for the past two years now, and it's only the first in the series. Since Arthur's realm is so real to me, I'm sure it will be created for the readers. Plus, i'm not really doing this for money, i'm doing this to see if others like my stuff as much as I do.

"Why does that matter?" I asked, my tone free of attitude. attitude was something you could not have around Ivan. Nobody knows what would happen when he got mad, but we all knew it was horrid.

"Because, if the competition's book is better, it will out-sell your book." Ivan said with a slight nod. I swallowed.

"And?"

"And your book will be on the five-dollar rack."

"Oh," I muttered. I didn't care about the money as much as the publicity, well, I still cared about money somewhat. I needed that money. My apartment rent needs to be payed, and hopefully this book will be my big break. So yes, I do need the money and I hope I get some from my book, but I want publicity with the money. Since the money came with publicity, I guess it was a two pack deal.

"And then you'll be fired."

"Oh." My eyes widened slightly with that, but I nodded. I really need this company, I really, really need this company on my side. There is no other way i'm going to get my books published. And Arthur didn't deserve to be on the five-dollar rack. "...Well who are you putting me up against?"

"Yao Wang, who is a much better writer than you," Ivan said simply, that small smile still on his face. I nodded and swallowed, beginning to sink down in my chair again. It was a nervous thing I guess. "He is writing a graphic novel as well, and I swear if he beats you on this, Alfred.."

"Yes, yes, m'fired."

"This isn't only your big break, we've been waiting for this book for years, this could be our break too."

"Got it sir, should I uh, get to work?" I said with a small voice. Now, I was the kid in highschool who had been awkward, bulky, and much too annoying. Highschool forced me into this awkward body-language, since I didn't want to hurt or annoy anyone, it just kind of happened. Highschool consisted of apologies, tripping on people, and depending on Arthur for my happiness. My life was somewhat of a mess still, I didn't do much besides my part-time job and making my book. I was an awkward New yorker.

"No," Ivan said, and I immediately nodded in agreement, "You, comrade, should get some rest. You have a week to finish your book, that should be enough time considering how vigorously you've been working." Sleep would be good tonight, hopefully Arthur comes to give me some tips, to make me feel confident. And maybe he'll show me where he's trying to lead me, since i'm finishing his book. Maybe he'll talk to me, even! I started to grow giddy and Ivan's voice was muted out by my strong thoughts, and I began to pack up the book.

"Yes, yeah, yeaah.. Sleep sounds good," I said quietly with a nod, picking my bag up from the floor and neatly plopping the unfinished book inside the expensive bag. I zipped it up with a smile, and I spotted Ivan watch me with a confused but strangely innocent glance.

"Alright, yes," He muttered. I swiveled on my chair, turning around to face him once again and stood up quickly. I was about a half of a head shorter than Ivan, since I was pretty tall. Ivan was huge though, kinda creepy. At least six-foot-seven. "Goodnight, mister Jones..." I bet Ivan thought I was strange. Well he's a weirdo, so why should I care? ...Okay, maybe I care a little.

"Have a good evening, mister Braginski," I said with a small grin while slinging my bag over my arm carefully, making sure that my book was not ruffled or bent, and watched Ivan leave the room first. With a soft sigh, I looked back at the desk I worked for hours at, before turning off the light to my office and leaving, shutting the door behind me. I took the elevator downstairs, before heading into the cold night, the honking horns and bright lights replacing my old home of trees and silence. I moved here when I finished my one year of college. I wanted to be close to my workplace, but damn, I missed that old house. All the fantasies existed there, and if I went back now and saw nothing, I knew I would be disappointed, Despite how much I told myself it wasn't real, I had hope still. I drove to my apartment on my motorcycle for once, in a hurry to get to my bed. In a hurry to be comforted by sleep.

**/**/**

"Good evening mister Jones."

It was sudden, but I was in the fields, like always. The flowers preventing me from seeing my own feet, the gentle breeze, the sweet scent in the air, all familiar things. The dodger sky swirled with white and welcoming the warm essence of childhood. I took a deep breath as my eyes scanned the pink and red flowers, closing my eyes as a grin spread across my lips. Damn, I love this place. Even if it's not real. I looked up to see the caster of that angelic voice, and my smile doubled, before I saw the frown neatly placed on his fine lips. Arthur never frowned, unless he was giving me that sad look when I asked him a question. "Hey Art," I muttered, "Uhm, something wrong?" I knew I was talking to a figment of my brain, but I didn't care.

I didn't expect a response. But it came. "Alfred," Arthur murmured. I felt myself grow excited with the word, despite the sadness in it, Arthur was talking to me. And for once he was standing still completely.

"My, uh, the first book is almost done," I said somewhat happily, but yet reassuringly. My voice echoed through the empty sky, and Arthur shook his head. I swallowed.

"Yes, yes, I know, i'm very proud of you." Arthur sighed and put on some kind of smile. It didn't looked forced, but it didn't look happy either. I felt myself smile uncontrollably, "You've come a far way, my Alfred. I know how much you're going to need me this week-."

"Yeah, I really am going to need you to be able to help publish this, I mean, you're the main character!" I said, clapping my hands together. Arthur rolled his eyes, a small, more real, smile raising the corners of his lips. I almost breathed a sigh of relief, I didn't like seeing Arthur like this. It was unnerving. Arthur was my fiery, British gentleman who would use heavy vulgarity when he got mad, not a sad, depressed mage.

"I'm sorry, sir," He said, the frown forming once again, taking a step closer to me. I took a few steps towards him as well, but then he froze, and I felt although I had startled him. "But, I'm afraid I won't be coming to visit you any longer." I gawked. What did he mean? Arthur had been appearing in my dreams for fourteen years, and I needed him. And Arthur was somewhat of a part of me, was I getting too old for this stuff, did my brain think I was done with this fairtytail stuff? Arthur was that part of my brain that most people have trouble communicating with, so by casting a character for the role of this part of my brain, it came easier. Or, that's what I think. That's what i've diagnosed Arthur as.

"What do you mean?" It came out as a chuckle. Arthur was kind of a part of me, couldn't I just summon him back up? I mean, sure, I couldn't really get him to do much for me. It was like he was a separate person with his own actions, but i'm sure if I really tried I could summon him back into my dreams.

Arthur sighed again, this time taking a few almost bouncy steps towards me before stopping once again. "I mean, it's erm, complicated," Arthur shook his head as if he were clearing something out of his head. This is when I noticed how pale he looked. Arthur was always pale, but this was different, sickly. Like something had surprised him and the blood drained from his face.

"Am I getting too old for you, or something?" That was a stupid question. I didn't know for sure what Arthur was, and even if he was the part of my brain i've been speaking of, he'd get mad at me either way for referring to him as that. Arthur seemed annoyed for a few seconds but the expression quickly dropped.

"Alfred, sir, if you were 'too old' for me, I would have been gone long ago. You don't control me." I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. If I did we would be having conversations every night."

Arthur nodded with a small, agreeing glance. It was strange, I recognized every single one of Arthur's facial expressions and could diagnose them to the correct emotion. It was great. "But, sir, you must listen. I won't be here waiting for you any longer."

"Why not?" I had no clue what he was saying. It was confusion, and my maturity getting in the way. If Arthur was talking to five-year-old me, I would be crying.

"Hard to explain, love," Arthur muttered with a small shrug, "I would if I could, but..." I watched Arthur pause. His brow wrinkled in doubt and worry, his eyes trailing away awkwardly for a few moments. His head bowed slightly to the left, his blonde hair gently blowing in front of his eyes in reaction to the warm breeze. Arthur was being awkward, and it, in my eyes, was truly horrifying. Arthur wasn't like that, Arthur wasn't awkward. He was smart, and quick thinking, and never showed weakness. This was unlike him, and I think he knew it too. "I, I just can't explain it. I'm in danger, we're all in danger. I can't, I need to... Augh.." Arthur closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, his straight stature breaking as he slouched forward. The hat shifted frontward on his head and Arthur quickly pushed it back.

"Danger?" I questioned quickly, "What do you mean?"

"I was trying... We were trying to have you save us. But, it didn't work, you and me, we never really got anywhere. And I think it might be his fault, that I can't talk to you, it was too risky, but now it doesn't really matter, and I just... It didn't work. We should have known it wouldn't work. We need you with us, sir." Arthur said, patting the top part of his hat to push it back down onto his head as he straightened out. At this point, I was either going insane, or this was real. These dreams weren't like normal dreams, I felt like I was truly in them. That I was forming thoughts, that I was awake, that my logical thinking interrupted some of it. So, right now, basically Arthur was saying he was in fact real. I wanted to beileve he was real, I wanted to protect my childhood friend, but it didn't make any sense. Arthur can't be real.

"Woah, wait a second," I muttered, taking a step to steady myself. Arthur sounded too frantic, I almost felt unstable with this. I felt physically sick, something was wrong. Maybe I'm coming down with a cold in the real world and I'm sensing it in sleep...

"Al- Sir, please, listen," Arthur stuttered quickly. Both of us then froze, I took a great gulp before both of us went silent. Arthur stared at me with those green, perfect eyes. He looked as if he was going to step forward again, then he looked back, than forward. Like he was considering something. He bit his lip, and I stared carefully at everyone of his strange movements.

Then for the first time, Arthur ran towards me, through the flowers, and jumped into my arms.

I uncontrollably gasped, feeling those skinny arms wrap around my torso, those frail hands pull at my shirt. His nose rested on my shoulder, that silk tophat brushing against the sides of me face. And it was all so real. It felt like everything I thought hugging Arthur would feel like, but better. My arms slowly slipped around his small body, pulling him closer in enjoyment of the first contact we had ever had. I felt the strong need to protect him, my strong mage now shaking in my arms. But he wasn't real, he couldn't be real, yet he was so real. I just silently held him close, without a single word, and enjoyed the strange warmth coming from the other. His head lifted off my shoulder briefly but slowly, as if he was being cautious, and he exchanged with me the last few words I would hear coming from him in my dream world;

"Find us. Find me."

**/**/**

I still remembered that whisper for the rest of the day. The way it tickled my earth, Arthur's breath still dancing across it. I could feel his warmth press against me, and I swore I could feel the silk tophat rub against my temple. His gentle grasp on my shirt haunted me for the rest of the day. I knew what I needed to do, no question, but my main question was if I should do it. I walked to work like a zombie, not bothering to grab an umbrella as the rain poured down my thick hair. Some drops of water soaked my bangs and made the water drip into my eyes. My glasses fogged up multiple times, I never enjoyed the rain, but it was common in the city so I bared with it.

Today wasn't a good morning, or a day. When I woke up I felt sick and tired, no coffee could get my body out of that slump. And once I limped through the rain at six in the morning, I couldn't bother to be bothered by anything else. Also, today was the day that 'my competition' came to meet me, to my surprise Just great.

I didn't feel like working on my book. For once, I didn't feel like doing anything. I just wanted to curl up on my couch, watch TV and drink chocolate milk, take a nap. But yet some part of my body was telling me to drive to my old home and hike up that huge mountain and go find Arthur.

And the worse part was my brain wasn't even thinking of anything useful, I was thinking about how exhausted I was and how much I wanted a caramel cappuccino. And there I was, walking around in the publishing company, being lead to my competition, my brain whining about getting a fifth coffee and my heart telling me to go find Arthur.

Soon I was face to face with my 'competition' at seven in the morning. Yao Wang was definitely Asain, he had a businessman composure with a long, brunette ponytail. He wore some kind of black, silver button up shirt with a silver dragon printed on the side. He looked really professional, while there was me and my messed up, soaking wet mop of honey-colored hair, batman t-shirt and old, red fleece sweater that said 'USA' across it.

"Nice to meet you," Were his first words he said to me, raising an eyebrow at my unruly appearance, but he held out a hand for me to shake it. I took a few moments, still a little confused and drowsy, but shook his hand after a few moments.

"Same to you," I murmured in a slur, trying not to look like someone who had stayed up on tumblr all night and had drank five coffees. "Mister, eh, Yao, right?"

"Correct, you're Alfred, right?"

"Mhmm..." I started to nod off quickly. I licked my lips briefly, that disgusting 'morning taste' stuck in the back of my throat. My eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds until I got a hard, slap on the back. I whimpered, lurching forward slightly as my eyes popped open. I rubbed my back as I straightened back up, the giver of the slap being Ivan. I frowned with a quiet, airy moan. "Sorry. Having one of those mornings," I said in a whisper. Ivan gave me a quick glare. So, what was I supposed to be doing? Say hi or something...?

"Well, I hope your book, erm, sells," Yao said quietly. I nodded.

"Same to yours," I clicked my lips briefly, and then Yao left. Ivan quickly followed him after giving me a quick elbow to the ribs. Nothing painful, just more of a reminder to be more awake. With a powerful yawn I began to make my way to get another, bitter coffee from the main office.

I sat down for what seemed like a few hours, quietly sipping on my coffee, not feeling like writing my book. I felt drained, completely drained and sick and done. I just want to have a relax day, but yet I know if I do go up to the mountain and look for Arthur i'll feel better. But i'm not, too much work to find nothing... I stirred my coffee cup with a straw briefly before continuing to sip at it.

"Mister Jones," I heard the quiet yell and perked up, lifting my head up slowly to turn and look over my shoulder. It wasn't angry, just getting my attention. It was Ivan, who now had his own coffee in his hands.

"Oh hey..." I murmured in a slur, "Sorry sir, i'm not feeling very well today." Ivan should understand that, maybe he can send me home.

"Could tell," Ivan said with a quiet snort, walking up to the table I sat at. I looked up at him for a few moments before putting my chin on the table.

"I'm not sick or anything," I added, lifting a hand to rub a tired eye, "I think i'm just tired." Ivan nodded slowly.

"Did you not sleep well, comrade?" Ivan said, cocking his head to the side, "You embarrassed our company in front of our main competition, as well." Ivan definitely was not afraid to say anything. He was very... Erm, honest.

"Yeah, sorry... Weird nightmares, just not, bleh..." I sighed, using both hands to rub my face briefly. Coffee wasn't helping me wake up, but the warmth and bitter taste from the drink was somewhat comforting. I really wish carmel was a choice here to place in our coffee, though. Love that stuff...

"Do you want to take the day off? I don't want you mucking around to embarrass our guests." I swallowed another gulp of coffee and nodded, the day off sounded great, but I didn't want to walk home. I wish I brought my motorcycle... Oh well, maybe I can take a cab home. But once I get home maybe I can slide in a copy of the Hunger Games, oh, love that movie. And then I can stop by the starbucks near my house, make some pasta... Oh yeah, that sounds nice. "You'll come in tomorrow, da?"

"Yeah," I said once the sip of coffee I took was going down my throat, "I'll make sure to get plenty of rest, to be ready for tomorrow." I grinned gently, Ivan nodded and smiled.

"Good, we don't want a zombie author walking around, da?" I nodded in agreement, sighing in slight relief.

Yay, day off.

**/**/**

Being home was a relief. It was great being in my warm little apartment. I ended up taking a cab home, I didn't want to get too soaked, but I ended up getting a little wet from the run from the cab to the apartment building. By this point I forgot about my crave for a cappuccino and ran straight to my room to put on sweatpants. I stretched, relaxed my shoulders, let my eyes droop, let all the yawns come out. I took out some sweatpants, taking off my jeans and slipping on the light green sweatpants instead. Took off my shirt and socks and plopped down on my bed with a heavy sigh. "Home, sweet home," I murmured, slowly closing my eyes. But upon fully closing them, Arthur's last words to me haunted me. As if he were there, whispering them in my ear with such a weakness and fear made my eyes pop open once again. Arthur was in.. Danger? He couldn't be in danger, he wasn't real. He went through dangerous adventures in my stories, but that was different, I wasn't putting him in real danger. Arthur couldn't go through real danger, that couldn't be possible.

I sat up again, stretching out my arm with a frown. My eyes lazily scanned the room, and I let out a sigh I didn't know I had been compressing. I cocked my head as my eyes caught glimpse of an emerald green object, sitting behind my dresser, just a small portion of it peeking out. I jumped off my bed, the structure creaking quietly, and padded over to the object on the floor. I bent over to pick it up, funny, it was the same color as Arthur's-..

Arthur's tophat. The emerald green, silk material perfectly crafted to match the one the man from my dreams wore. The black ribbon wrapped around the base of it neatly made and tightly wrapped around the hat permanently. My eyes doubled in size upon seeing it, it was Arthur's tophat. I could have been the only person who could make this, the finest details ones that only I could have known about, the problem being with that that I wasn't good with making things like this. It was so perfect, so neat, nothing my hands could have made. My heart slowly started to pound, the shock starting to register. But if it was Arthur's, then why the hell was it here...? No, no, i'm talking nonsense! This can't be his, it can't be real. And if it is real, it's not his.

That's when I saw the paper neatly pinched between the hat and the ribbon. I slid it out with a gentle tug, flipping it over to read it. It was definitely written in a fountain pen, with the neatest hand writing I had ever seen. I slowly read it, and as each syllable registered in my mind, I could feel my heart speed up.

_Find Me. ~ A.K._

Before I knew it, I had pushed on my combat boots, normal hiking pants and my bombers jacket, grabbed the top hat to return to Arthur, and was speeding through the NYC streets on my motorcycle. I needed no map or GPS, because I knew exactly where I was going. I would never, ever forget the house of my childhood, and the mountain where my dreams existed.

* * *

**Authors Note_**

My second story, yaay ^^ My bud Germansheppies has been a great help with spellcheck, so make sure to give her a holler! But still, even with the both of us, some errors slip through, so just bare with us.

But here is my fantasy story. I've been wanting to write something like this for ages, so ta da, here it is! I've worked rather hard on the story line, and yes, it will get more exciting and more 'fantasy-y'. Alfred's awkward, Arthur's smooth as fuck, and Ivan is... Well, Ivan.

My apologies if Ivan isn't... 'creepy' enough. After inspection of the show (since I needed to re-watch it, haven't had a good Hetalia spree in a while)), Russia is calm most of the time. He's not completely crazy, he's just calm, but is an innocent form of a jerk. Since he's not afraid to do or say some things. I also wanted to make him more realistic and not complete 'da, comrade, Russian language, blah' stuff. And with shorter character appearances (like Arthur and Yao, they weren't around very long in this chapter)) I don't have enough room to characterize. Sorry if Arthur and Yao seem OOC for this first one, they're not around much in this chapter and therefor its harder for me to jam more characteristics in.

Also, Alfred probably lived in upstate newyork UwU! About future stuff for this story, Ivan, Kiku, Yao, Matthew, Ludwig, and basically most of the main characters are going to be in this. I'm not going to use as many OCs as normal, since I'll have a lot of characters to work with under a fantasy theme. And not all of them are going to be human *evil laughter*. ((Kiku'sgonnabeareindeer)

So, hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^^ **Reviews are highly appreciated**, and please don't be shy to post one, we're all buddies here UwU! I'm planning on this to be a long one. I'll go get to work on Truth About Forever now heheh..


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I drove quickly down the road, through the rain and wind. My bombers jacket protected my body for the most part, the expensive leather deflecting drops of rain from piercing my skin. My helmet for the most part protected my face, but did not stop the drops of water from fogging up the glass in front of my eyes, making it even more difficult to see through the rain. I always told myself never to drive in the rain as my eyesight was already horrid, but right now it was my only immediate transportation. The top-hat was kept in the storage compartment under the seat so it was safe, I didn't want to damage the precious cargo or get it wet, and it fit neatly in there. The only sound was the pounding of the rain and the hisses and hums of the motorcycle. After I got out of the city, I felt fine, my adrenaline kicked in and I really slammed the gas on the bike. The old thing roared and hissed, and good for me I had given it a full tank of gas before this. Plus, it's expensive tires had some of the best traction in the world. ...Maybe I shouldn't have spent all my money on this good of a motorcycle. I mean, I could have an actual house but, oh well, my motorcycle was badass.

I recognized my surroundings despite the rain fogging everything. The occasional car passed me on the opposite lane , but besides that, I was completely alone. But it wasn't scary, the thought of crashing was non-existent. I've been driving a motorcycle since I was twelve, no way I could crash it.

I kicked on the brakes after a while upon seeing a green, blurry sign coming up. Nobody was behind me, so it was fine. I wiped the glass to my helmet free of water droplets, squinting to see what the sign said. This sign was important, I could either go west or east, and it told me which way to go. Upon reading the sign, I jumped back onto my motorcycle and headed east, the small hum building into a roar as it sped up, but the sound soon died down again. I sped down the highway surrounded by wood.

Until I turned up that old, dirt driveway that branched off the highway at random. My home. No other house did this, only my old home did. The motorcycle easily roared up the driveway, it's tires gliding across the packed down dirt. I wonder if anyone still lived in this place...

I parked the motorcycle once reaching the front of my house. I put a foot down, stepping off of it, but held it up with a single hand. I hadn't seen this place in so long...Four years. I hadn't seen this place in four years. I took off my helmet, looking at the old, great house with a soft smile, seeing it in person was better than any old photograph of hum of rain hitting the ground was almost... Comforting now. Childhood memories flooded back as I looked at the home with a dreamy glance. An angry husband could come out of that house with a shotgun and try to shoot me for trespassing, but I didn't care, this was great. Home, I was home. The mountains, the beautiful mountains looked down at me. Some were close enough that I could see trees and their details, some mountains far away so that they were only a purple outline. Then, I saw the biggest mountain. The one where my dreams existed the most, the one I made up the most theories about. It was colossal, the wind howling as I turned my head to look up at it. No wonder I had thought so much about it, this mountain was great, monstrous. Enchanting. A single lightning strike struck its top, and I noticed the darkest of clouds had spiraled at its top, the wind creaking and moaning. My teeth gritted upon imagining what could cause my Arthur to seem so panicked, what would make him become so desperate as to somehow leave his precious top hat in my apartment. I hopped on my motorcycle, kicking the gas as it's tires squealed for a few seconds before it took off through the grass. It was bumpy, but the cycle's tires were made for things like this.

In a few moments, the bike was tearing through the mountain my parents never allowed me to go in. It wasn't for any reason in particular besides the fact that I was too young, more trouble I could get into, and there was wild animals that could be served as dangerous. Now that I was adult and had a rather good idea about animals, i'm sure they're all hiding from the rain, or the roar of my motorcycle has scared them off. Wolves won't serve as too deadly since they don't attack unless you're a deer or you're attacking them, and coyotes only attack dead things and things smaller than they are. The only thing I truly have to worry about are bears. Sometimes the motorcycle would get stuck on a rock and I'd have to get off and pull it out, sometimes it would run right over a rock. I could hear the mud spray behind my tires. I wasn't getting as wet now and the glass on my helmet was no longer as foggy, but I could tell it was still raining. The trees were blocking raindrops from slamming into me, but the rain still penetrated some leaves.

I stopped once realising that there was no more 'up'. Just flatness, and then back down. I had reached the mountain's peak. I got off my motorcycle, leaning the bike against a sturdy tree before looking around. Well, it looked like woods. Normal woods. I looked around for a pixie or something, nothing of that sort too. But, I was only at the top, there could be something on the other side. I found a tree with long branches, and quickly pulled myself onto a branch. I couldn't see down the other side because of the trees covering the peak, so climbing a tree should help me see down the other side. I hoisted myself up on a few branches, grunting as I did so. As a kid I climbed trees all the time, I basically lived in them, so this came naturally. Plus I was a lot bigger and stronger than I was back then, being six-feet sure had its perks. But, not in highschool, being tall and clumsy was hell for me back then. Eventually my head peaked over the top of the tree, seeing over the other side of the mountain, the rain suddenly hitting me hard. Gravity dragged at me, and eventually my stomach.

Nothing.

No, no, no... Something had to be here! My gut was telling me there was, the hat had to come from Arthur! He had to be real..! There had to be something here! I squinted as my mouth hung open in disbelief and disappointment. The wind whipped at my face, making me squint further and hold my glasses onto my face. I swallowed, my eyes scanning the trees for a sign of life, something that told me there was another realm on the other side of this mountain. It was a beautiful sight, but my disappointment overwhelmed me. My panic to find Arthur didn't leave, and I couldn't give up, but there was nothing there... I bit my lip, slowly closing my eyes. "Hello?" I yelled, loud but not loud enough to strain my voice, "Arthur?" My voice cracked down the middle of his name, my brain deciding it was pointless. Everything had crashed down. That small, tiny hope that resided in me for all those years was gone, destroyed.

I carefully made my way back down the tree. I was too upset to be nervous about falling, but I was careful. How could this happen? How had I been so foolish? With a heavy sigh my feet hit the ground, a few wet leaves crunching beneath my feet. I pushed my way through the mud and dead, wet leaves, my eyes now glued to the ground in complete sadness. Man, this sucks. I just want to curl up in my couch, I just want to poof into my apartment and go to bed. Was my fantasy over? I surely did not want it to be over.

As I made my way towards my bike with a few sad, heavy breaths, I heard a quiet sliding sound, followed by a few cracks. It sounded almost like something being cooked, bacon sizzling. I looked up in confusion, my eyes squinted as I slowly registered the tree I had leaned my bike against falling slowly in the opposite direction I was standing in. The mud slipping under the great oak tree, it's roots starting to slide upward as the tree slowly fell, creaking loudly, taking my bike with it. Ah, shit. Shit shit shit! "No!" I shouted, starting to sprint forward, but it was far too late. The great tree fell forward, creating a loud slam and a crunch that made me cringe. The ground shook, and I slowly opened my eyes as the sound dissipated. Then I heard a mechanical 'pop' and my eyes quickly went back to being closed tightly in disgust.

After giving my brain a few moments to feel shocked, I numbly walked over to the fallen tree, half of my bike crushed under it. I slowly felt my childhood and determination shrivel up and die. Everything was crashing down on me. It now wasn't the thought that I had lost my childhood, nor that I no longer had a bike that troubled me the most. It was now 'I'm going to die.'. I felt numb as I bent down next to my dead bike, stroking its handles as my lips puckered into a crooked frown. I opened the compartment where I had stored the hat, which miraculously hadn't been destroyed, and stared at the top hat from my dreams. I stared at the damned thing until it hurt. It caught any light and reflected it, no flaws in its stitching, perfectly crafted. I closed my eyes tightly finally, putting my head against the damp tree and allowing myself to cry. I was angry, and I was sad, and I was scared. Angry that this had happened, that Arthur would do this to me.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to find something. And even if I didn't, my motorcycle wasn't supposed to get fucking wrecked! I eventually started to full-out cry, my body shaking with each sob. I'm not going home. I'm going to get mauled by an animal or starve, i'm going to die. I tried to seek some comfort with thoughts of Arthur, but that made my mind mad and confused on why he had done this. It wasn't his fault, but I was going to blame it on him since I couldn't find a way to blame myself.

My sobs stopped with the sound of barking slowly approaching me. Not a wolf or canine barking, it was 'pig-like'. I sniffed, blinking a few times before vigorously wiping my eyes. It sounded odd, and made me feel slightly scared, but yet it was more comforting than silence. I looked forward, feeling my eyes itch and burn as my body let out a few hiccups, but once I saw the animal creating the sound, I was shocked.

It wasn't some beautiful fairy or a giant dragon, but I was still relatively surprised. It was A caribou, a white one to be specific. It was chewing on something, but grunted and snorted as it went through the woods. It seemed to be a little startled by me being there, but he didn't seem scared, which was a good sign for me, since it meant no predators were around. It was comforting to see a mammal, a vegetarian, and damn he was cute. The deer stared at me with large, curious eyes. He snorted quietly, shaking its head. I didn't think caribou lived around here, I thought they lived in Canada or something, and this one was white! Caribou came in white naturally, but the brown ones were more common I beileve. He didn't look threatening, nor frightened, so he was very comforting. I wiped my nose, slowly standing up, the hat still in my left hand. The caribou didn't seemed bothered by me, one of his ears just twitched.

I swallowed, nobody was around, so why should it matter if I talk to a deer? People talk to their pets all the time. My face started to itch a little from the dried tears. "Hey boy," I said quietly. The deer snorted in response, it's nostrils flaring. I smiled slightly, holding out a hand, "Are you lost? I think ya might want to run back to Canada." The deer seemed to ponder my words, then bowed his head slightly. Hey, maybe he could understand me. I've heard deer are intelligent animals. At least he could understand I wasn't going to hurt him. I've always had a soft spot for animals, so seeing a big fluffy reindeer so close to me was pretty hella. I stepped on top of the fallen tree in front of me, making sure to seem unthreatening as I slowly walked closer, I didn't want to scare my company off. "Hey boy, you aint scared, right?" I said softly as I took a slow step off the tree. The deer snorted again, cocking it's head slightly, but did not run, nor seem scared. I smiled wider. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, okay?" Man, he was adorable. His snow white fur just looked so touchable, I just wanted to cuddle up with the little cutie. But at the same time I could ride him into battle and feel badass. I clicked my tongue, creating a quiet snapping noise as I held out my hand again, maybe he would sniff it. "C'mere boy, i'm not gonna hurt you."

Caribou had been a main theme in Arthur's world. I only found this a tad ironic, as my thoughts were not about my book at the time. There was a large tribe of caribou, they kept 'balance' in the forest in my story. Some also served as mounts for knights and warriors, and for a few chapters Arthur befriends one. The tribe of caribou was called Tarandrus, which literally translated into Reindeer or Elk in latin, because in highschool I took the time to learn latin just to benefit my book. Latin just sounds so flowy and stuff... Anyways, the head of this tribe was a large, white and black caribou, the biggest part about him being his antlers. They were tall, but also very branched out, pink and yellow flowers growing on them. I had named him Kiku. He was based off of an exchange student from my highschool, who was always very quiet. I had never talked to him, but he was interesting to me. He liked that Japanese stuff... Uh, manga. That's what it's called.

I was so done with today, I guess it was just such a relief to see a big, fluffy, adorable reindeer two feet away from me. This is also when I noticed how big he was. If he stood up straight on all fours his snout would be poking my forehead.

Finally, the deer leaned forward, its large, wet nose sniffing over my hand. His nose covered my entire palm, and it tickled my hand slightly, I smiled. Who knows, maybe I can befriend this animal and ride it back home like a badass. "That's a good boy," I murmured quietly. The caribou looked up at me and I let my hand drop back to my side. I might be crazy, but the look in his eyes told me that he recognised me. The caribou snorted, and I let out a loud chuckle as he quickly stepped forward to gently nuzzle my chest. Oh my god, so freaking cute, so freaking cute! "Hey boy, you're a good boy!" I said, now entering my baby voice. "Aw, you're just a big cutie, ain't cha?" I raised my hand to pet between his antlers, this was possibly the cutest thing ever. The deer closed his eyes as I pet the soft fur, and I swear he was smiling.

"Good boy," I said with a wink and a smile. I wanted to keep him! Maybe instead of riding around NYC on a motorcycle I can ride a reindeer..."How about I call you... Tindra!" I pet his chest, the soft fur feeling oh-so-nice against my calloused fingers. He snorted again, before kneeling down. His front legs buckling as his rear legs bent, and he looked up at me playfully. I raised a brow. "What?" I asked with excitement, "What is it, boy?" The caribou rocked his large head before turning his head over his shoulder.

Wait a second... Was he asking me to ride him? I made a noise that was a gasp and a laugh. This. Was. Awesome! I smiled from ear to ear, my left hand tightly clutching the rim of the hat. "Do ya want me to ride ya boy? Is that it?" The caribou snorted as if he was answering me, and I extremely cautiously put a leg over the animal. I lowered myself, sitting right above his shoulder blades. I felt as though I was hurting him, or that I was getting the wrong impression of what he wanted me to do, so my movements were very soft and I wasn't very comfortable. The deer waited for a few moments, which gave me some time to really consider that this was happening. I took a deep breath as the deer got up. I had no clue where he was taking me, nor did I care, this was the coolest thing that had ever happened! The deer made a sound similar to a cow's moo as it stood up, and I felt excitement grow and swell in my stomach as he took a few steps before beginning to canter.

It was fast, but not too fast. It wasn't bumpy either, just a very smooth ride on a reindeer. It was peaceful, the crunching leaves, the sound of his hooves pounding against the ground. I wasn't sure what I was thinking, well, I was riding a caribou! I laughed as I slowly grabbed one of his antlers with my freehand, holding the hat in my lap with my left. "This is awesome!" I yelled as Tindra started to trek down the mountain, but made a sharp left as we hit a flat space. His hooves pounded as he went faster, I could clearly hear his quiet grunts, and I laughed in joy.

Too my complete and utter shock, I looked forward and saw a large, metallic wall.

It almost looked like gel. It was semi-transparent, the other side of it clearly just more boring woods. It hummed quietly, sounding like goop sliding together. I swallowed, my eyes widening. What was that...? Then, the ultimate situation crashed onto me. Reindeer, it recognized me, I was riding it, and there was a giant 'wall' in front of us. This... This had to be...!

I hardly had any time to think as Tindra leaped through the wall. I closed my eyes tightly as we did so, not wanting to get whatever it was in my eyes.

It felt like I was surrounded by a wall of slime for a second, but upon opening my eyes once the feeling was gone, my jaw dropped.

I was in woods, yes. But I noticed an immediate change, everything was brighter, greener, more colorful, lively. Less of an awful nightmare, the thought of death disappearing almost immediately. My worry vanished when I noticed the first changes. The bark on the trees was almost red in color it was so bright. The contrast changed immediately, dark and stormy to happy and fun. Tindra mooed happily as if he now had more character, as my mouth hung open. I looked down at the grass, which was almost candy-like in color, springing from the ground in thin, sharp strands. Red and purple mushrooms decorated the ground, sneaking out from the dirt around trees, plump and colorful. Like nothing a human could see. I gasped, then laughed, before excited tears started to blur my vision. I whipped my eyes quickly.

I did not want to miss a single detail of the world I had created.

I looked back over my shoulder, giggling like a madman as I saw that there was no more metallic wall and we were completely surrounded by candy-colored woods. I started to chuckle as I saw a small, grey pixie-like creature with large ears climbing through a tree, and I started to guffaw as I watched a small, blue dragon snuggle down in a nest perched high in a tree-branch. Tears once again started to pour down my face, which was now straining from smiling. This forest was alive, the forest I had created on paper with a pen and pencils. Tindra mooed happily and loudly as he took a slow leap, his body gliding through the air before hitting the ground with a powerful thump. I pinched the hat in between my legs, raised my arms, letting my hands feel the crisp breeze we sprinted through. The air that I didn't even know existed. "This is so cool!" I shouted, feeling a tear escape my eyes and run down my cheek.

This was the greatest thing to happen to me. Ever. It wasn't hard to beileve but yet at the same time it was. I wasn't dreaming, I was living it, and I knew I was living it. I could feel the cold wind of my world, see the shining flowers on the forest floor, I could clearly see it all...

That's when I realised why I was here, what had caused me to go through all those dreams,what had brought me here in the first place. My brow creased, feeling the most overwhelming feeling of hope and determination. I grabbed both of Tindra's antlers, the rim of the hat still tightly clenched between my legs, and I leaned over like I was riding my motorcycle. "C'mon Tindra, show me what you can do!" I shouted. Tindra reared briefly onto his hind legs, getting a gasp from me as his hooves hit the forest floor again with a slam, and he began to sprint. I yelled in delight, a quiet 'woohoo' as Tindra rocketed through the woods. His hooves pounded against the forest floor, my excitement now turning into incredible determination and heroicness. "I'm coming Arthur!" I shouted with a smile, literally feeling as if in a movie. Riding Tindra kind of felt like riding a motorcycle...

Tindra seemed to know exactly where he was taking me. He took precise turns, and my only hope was that he was bringing me to Arthur.

After a few turns through the candy-colored woods and patches of multicolored mushrooms, we came to a clearing. I felt so shocked as I looked up, I could have fallen off Tindra. I recognized it. I knew where I was. And best of all, I created this place.

Malum town. It was the place that housed forest loving elves and dwarves, a simple town where the houses were made of hay, wood and bricks. This place was known for its apple trees, it's name even meaning 'apple'. It was not ruled by a king or queen, or even a mayor like most towns or cities were. It was ruled by the community, and probably the most peaceful place in the whole land. A few humans lived here as well, Arthur being one of those 'humans'. This town was the definition of 'sunshine and rainbows', basically, it was the munchkinland of this world. It was surrounded by woods and very secluded, yet they got around easily from the supplies the forest offered them. Most importantly, it was Arthur's birth place. He was the only mage in the town, and as a young child most of the inhabitants had no clue what to do with him. Arthur was an orphan, but the whole town here was his family. Arthur wasn't one of those characters with a wretched backstory.

He had to be here. That was my first thought after the initial shock registered. Then I thought about everyone staring at me, since it was all obvious they were shocked with my arrival. A little too shocked.

The few citizens who were out stared and gasped at me. Once I noticed this, I was shocked as well. Oh my god, my characters are staring at me, my characters are looking at me! And they're real! I felt maybe the most pressure in the world in those few moments. Maybe they recognized me, Arthur had talked about how he wanted me to save 'us'. Maybe they knew their creator, maybe they knew I was coming. I swallowed, they stared at me like I was about to say something wise or slay a dragon or something.

Now I always thought if I were in this situation I would be a majestic, cool hero. That everybody would bow to my word. But right now I realized I couldn't even find words, let alone say something smart. I always thought it would be easy, but it felt so much different than I thought it would. I felt like I wanted to smile and celebrate, do something brave, and panic from the pressure. My dreams and my social awkwardness collided. Man, I wished Arthur was here... Or, I wished Arthur was by my side, urging me to go on and giving me moral support. He was always reassuring, I trusted Arthur as much as I trusted my own parents. In any situation where I was forced with too much social pressure than I could handle, like a project presentation for example, Arthur would always show up the night before. Always. But clearly I wasn't going to fall asleep right now, and I had so many conflicting emotions with no soothing British voice to calm them I felt like I was going to explode.

And so I said the stupidest thing I could have possibly said; "I.. Um, hi."

Once the worlds left my mouth I mentally slapped myself in the face. But despite the immediate regret and utter stupidity I felt, I felt shocked as they yelled; "He's here!" They sounded overly happy, like they were going to start singing a music number. They all said in it sync too, like they had planned this. My eyes widened, well, I didn't know what else they would have responded with... "He actually came!" They all cheered in sync again. "The originator! He's here!"

"What?" I muttered quietly, my brows furrowing in confusion. I looked down at Tindra, who slowly looked over his shoulder to look at me. And I swear to this day he was smirking. Tindra straightened himself out and proceeded forward, proudly hopping into the town. I smiled upon looking at all of them, and it became apparent that they did not care if I said something awful, they were happy to see me. They all had carrot or lemon colored hair, and smiles that stretched from ear-to-ear, their bodies decorated in white and brown clothing. It was somewhat familiar since I drew a lot of this, but really seeing it gave me a indescribable feeling, since Arthur was the only one I had seen outside of the paper. They all cheered and chattered as Tindra galloped into the town.

"Look, Arthur was right! He came! He really actually came!"

"Oh, and look at his mount, such grace!"

"Oh, we're saved! We're saved! Arthur will be overjoyed!"

I nervously laughed at the 'such grace' comment. That was the exact opposite of me, welp, it's great they think highly of me. But once I show them i'm not, I fear they may be disappointed. "I, um, hi!" As Tindra and I proceeded into the now building crowd, I got confident and happy. Excited they were all there cheering me on. I almost completely forgot about Arthur. They were all so jolly, pink cheeks with happy, white smiles... Wowee...! "Hey! Uhm, I'm really happy to be here and all, um, hi!"

"Oh, he's so handsome!"

"Oh, he's so tall!"

I giggled with an embarrassed blush as I heard a few shouts from the crowd. "Aw, shucks," I muttered. My own creations were so proud of me, it truly felt great. It made me feel maybe the best I could feel. Because now it was not only Arthur who was cheering me on. But, I mean, Arthur was still my favorite. "You guys are great, really."

"I really thought Arthur was just talking nonsense, his wizard-y stuff was true!"

"He's gonna slay Ivan, isn't he?"

"Oh golly! We're saved!"

I really couldn't find any fear from their words. They all sounded happy, and thus I thanked them all heavily for their compliments. Tindra snorted quietly, almost sounding like he was annoyed by their vivacious babbling. He stopped walking, freezing completely as the crowd surrounded us. With a few more comments on how good looking I was and a few more on how Arthur was right, I remembered about the hat. "Oh! I need to return this to Arthur! Is he around?"

They all froze, their smiles dropping. Oh yeah, forgot Arthur was 'in danger' or whatever... Shit. They all nodded slowly, though, which was reassuring that they knew where he was. I started to grow giddy despite the situation. I would get to meet Arthur. I would get to meet Arthur! I would get to meet Arthur, in person, for real! There was no way I was dreaming, no possible way! I was going to meet my Arthur! "I... um, is he okay?" The people all froze again, turning to murmur unintelligible things in each others ears.

I did not wonder how this was possible. That would have been the last thing I would have been doing. I did not question how they knew who I was, how Tindra had known where to take me. I just knew I wasn't dreaming, that this was real. But I didn't question the facts that I didn't know. I was too happy to ask too many questions.

Someone finally spoke up. He was tall, not as tall as I was, but tall compared to the others. He was a normal human height, but his pointed ears stood as proof he was nothing close to a human. He had girlish features, dainty little arms and limbs. An elf, most likely. He had deep red hair that parted from the front, it fell in waves and was very thick, but stopped in the middle of his neck. His eyes matched the shade of his hair. I slowly, very slowly started to recognize him. It was strange seeing him like this, he was living outside of my pen marks. Feliciano Vargas, the main doctor of the town. I smiled, someone I truly recognized, not just some regular background character.

He bowed his head slightly, but sported a relaxed smile, "Ciao!" Were the first words that came out of his mouth as he approached me. He was Italian, and his voice was somewhat raspy. It was so cool physically hearing my characters talk. "We're all over joyed that you came, Mister Jones! Trust me, this town may not be the biggest, but we'll serve ya well! How long have ya been here? We um, also have a lot of cool recipes that you could try. I know the ladies aren't much but-!" Feliciano paused, and I just started at him with the biggest grin ever. I didn't care if he was rambling on, this was great. I was hardly even listening to him, just... It was Feli! "Well, um, i'm getting ahead of myself! You're wondering about Arthur, right?"

I took a few moments to nod, as I was busy memorising every part of my real-as-life character. "I um, uh, yeah! Yes, I am." I didn't want to seem too filled with wonder, I wanted them to feel like their creator was level-headed. That they were in good hands or whatever.

"Ah," Feliciano nodded, "Okie doki, I can bring you to him, he might want to explain to you what's going on! If he's feeling up to it, of course," Feliciano flashed me a smile. Ah, it's such a relief to hear that Arthur's here, not out dying somewhere.

"Well, um, is he okay?" I asked quietly. Feliciano nodded, his smile not disappearing.

"Hurt, but okay." I swallowed, well, at least he's alright. I wonder if he's going to be happy to see me... Oh, won't that be great, getting to touch Arthur, talk to Arthur, hug Arthur... Getting to feel all those details I could never capture completely in my pen marks.

"Well, you can't bring your deer-y friend into the hospital," Feliciano said with a smile and a wave of his finger. I immediately hugged Tindra's large neck, no way was I letting my bundle of fluff go. I shook my head, but then Feliciano giggled. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him here until you need him again." Tindra rocked his head like he was trying to reassure me, and I laughed nervously, feeling a little childish.

"Okay, sorry."

I hopped off Tindra as a group of two lady-elves took him to what seemed to be a small horse-corral. He complied, and I trusted him not to run off. I felt a small connection to my fluffy reindeer friend, as he did bring me here, and he was damn adorable. Feliciano led me to the hospital, which was a brick building the size of two houses mashed together. I'm guessing nobody got hurt here often, this place was tiny for a hospital. The whole thing was constructed from wood, the walls of the place being painted white. A group of people followed us until we got into the hospital, they were mesmerized by my presence, it was to the point where it was almost funny. It was a little nerve wracking, but I was too mesmerized by Feliciano being a living, breathing thing. Feliciano had always been one of my favorite creations, and he was based on nobody in particular. I thought my story needed a bouncy, Italian redhead, and so Feliciano was added. As I walked through that small building, a single step felt like one hundred. I was going to meet Arthur for real, the man I had spent my childhood looking for. I held the hat close to my chest with my left hand, still so dumbfounded it was real. Dumbfounded all of it was real.

Feliciano opened a single, white door for me labeled with the number '3' on it. The room inside was made with white wood, a bed, and a grey nightstand. A very plain and boring room. Everything was dull, so it was easy to catch sight of the small mass underneath the blanket.

My Arthur laid on his side, sleeping soundly as his wheat-blonde hair spread on the pillow his head rested on. His pale skin, light freckles, even the way his hair parted was just as I remembered it. His strangely thick eyebrows arched and his mouth was slightly agape in peaceful sleep. Everything about him was perfect, he wasn't missing anything besides the hat I held in my hands.

And I smiled, my fingers squeezing the rim of the hat, the only word I was able to squeeze out being as quiet as a whisper; "Arthur."

* * *

**Author's Note_**

Oh my god ew no ew gross ugh god this chapter is horrid it burns it burns

Well I thought this was going great, i'm have a jolly time writing this and describing everything, and then I re-read it. Oh. My. God. Ew. Why can't I have fun and just flow with writing with it sounding good? I re-read this chapter over maybe 10 times, I really, really hate this chapter. I'm assuming it's lack of dialogue that makes it so bad, I really can't keep up something for too long when there is no dialog or if it's not an intro. I had way to much to describe and it just turned into a long and boring chapter. My apologies. The next one will be much, much, much much much better since I've always had fun with describing characters, especially Arthur.

Well I worked on this all day and night ((With an hour break for the Super Bowl half time and an episode of cupcake wars of course)) and it had a crummy outcome. Well, at least i've gotten the hard 'introduction' part done...

So, basically the caribou Tindra (which means glimmer in Latin because i'm boring and use latin words instead of coming up with creative names) is the replacement for Alfred's motorcycle in this other world or whatever. There's actually going to be a lot of deep meanings in this but i'm not going to get into that now. And why is Feli the doctor, you may ask? This is because Italy is number 2 on the list of best healthcare in the world. France was number one, but i've already got a role for Francis. Just imagine it though, Feliciano being a doctor. Best doctor eevveerr

I'm so happy I get to write about Arthur now, he's so much fun to write with ^^ These chapters will come relativity fast since I love writing Fantasy, and they will not be as boring as this one since Alfred will be interacting with characters who aren't animals that can't talk.

I've got a ton of stuff in store for this story, I hope this super boring chapter didn't put to much of a damper on it ^^ ((**_reviews are still highly, higghhlly appreciated UwU_**))


	3. Chapter 3: Malum Town

**Chapter Three**

The first thing I had to do, no question, was touch him. Make sure he wouldn't disappear under my touch, fade away into nothing like he always did. But he didn't. Arthur's skin was so soft, my knuckles grazing the pit of his cheekbones gently. He looked so peaceful, I was afraid to wake him up, yet at the same time I wanted to shake him awake and tell him how excited I was. I also feared he would no longer be there, that he would disappear or I would open my eyes and be somewhere else. But yet I adored the gentle touch, I was truly touching him, my Arthur. The smallest smile spread across my lips. I rested my hand on his cheek softly, still admiring the smallest of features I could never see, but now could feel.

This was incredible.

I sighed quietly, I wondered how bad he was hurt... Poor guy. What had hurt him, anyways? What was going on? Clearly everybody expected me to do something 'heroic'... Arthur said he was trying to have me save them, which I had no idea what that could mean. What was going on here? The negative thoughts clouded my brain all in a second before disappearing, there was no need to be afraid I mean, my Arthur was here. Living. And I was touching him.

"Arthur, hey, Arthur," It was as soft as a whisper, but hey, it was some attempt to get him up. I wanted to talk to him, but yet I had a strong urge to let him sleep, so the sides of my brain fought against each other and my voice came out as inaudible. Despite my tone being close to silent, Arthur moaned, but it didn't sound pained or anything. He sounded mostly annoyed. I stifled a laugh as his hand gingerly reached up to touch mine, but then forcefully shooed it away.

I jumped as I felt another hand on my shoulder, turning around to see Feliciano. He smiled at me, "He's been grumpy lately. I think it's because he's not feeling well, but," Feliciano shrugged, "He's been insisting that he's fine, but he can hardly walk around on his own. He's like a stubborn old man!" I laughed and nodded. Feliciano was just as I wrote him... But different. It was a different feel, seeing him alive, but strangely familiar.

"Tell me about it." I said with a quick eyeroll. I sat on the edge of the bed, being ever-so-careful not to hurt the sleeping mage. It had been the only place to sit at the time... "So, um, when should he be better?"

Feliciano shrugged again, it almost worried me how laid back he was. He mentioned Arthur could hardly walk, that was not a good sign, and Feliciano was basically shrugging that fact off. "Since he's a magic caster, I think... Ehh... Maybe about a week for full recovery? Five days at the least, he got beat up pretty bad. But thanks to his magic he didn't take as much damage as he should of~!" God, it was now that I was the most happy for making Arthur a mage.

I smiled softly, relieved, staring at my Arthur. God, there he was, living. Breathing. Alive.

I jumped though as a couple of dwarves rushed in, one female and one male. I stared at them as Feli stepped forward to talk to them. "We sent a small group on the way too Stellem, we don't want mister Jones here for too long. It's risky."

Stellem was the capital city of this section of the land. There was the south and North quarters, the North being where I was now. I'm a little upset that I hadn't brought my papers or anything, as I had never memorised the map but instead had written it down for reference. I'm so happy I knew most of this stuff, though, and once they said the name of the city, I was overjoyed. I can't beileve this is my world. I just want to shout; "Oh, hey, I know what that is!"

"How many?" Feliciano asked, his bouncy nature quickly turning serious.

"Two, horse back."

"Ah," Feliciano murmured, "They have backup?"

"Of course."

I swallowed, leaning back onto the bed. What exactly was going on? I swallowed, starting to actually think about what was going on around me. Why Arthur had called me, why he was hurt, why everybody said I was going to save them. They were clearly trying very hard to protect me... I felt myself shrivel up a little. This world was clearly more dangerous than my world. Woods for miles, harsh climates, dangerous beings. Maybe I should have made Arthur's world a world of happy kittens.

I frowned a little, leaning closer to Arthur's still sleeping body, "Arthur, please wake up," I murmured, "Tell me what's going on. Please." I rubbed his shoulder with my hand gently, but desperately. He needs to tell me what's going on, right now. I'm getting confused and flustered, and frustrated. But, the others have to know what's going on. I can ask, can't I?

"Um, Feli- I mean, uh, Feliciano," I said, bringing my voice up a little. I was so used to calling him Feli in the books, but it would be rude to say it to him now, since you know, he's an actual person. Feliciano hummed, looking over his shoulder, cocking his head slightly. "I, um, can I ask you what's going on?"

Feliciano swallowed, turning on his heels before shaking his head. "I know what's going on, but, I think you'd be better off with mister grumpy tellin' ya, eh?" Feliciano smiled, and I pulled on a fake one, "You're comfortable with him, so, it would just be better."

"Okay," I murmured, brushing back a few stray hairs falling in front of Arthur's eyes.

"He can actually talk right now but," Feliciano put on a grimace, "He's in a grumpy-old-man-mood." Feli and I giggled, mine less childish. I was too caught up in Arthur, once again. His perfect strands of wheat hair... Ah, yes, he was great. I wonder who did this to my mage... Whoever did it is gonna get the wrath of Alfred!

"Well, until we cart ya away too Stellum, we've got a nice cozy room for you here. We can take care of your reindeer friend, and a blacksmith is working on a weapon for ya! Your visit in Malum town should be dandy!" Feliciano clapped, smiling like a child. A weapon? Ooh, I get a weapon! That's sick! I smiled like an excited child.

"A weapon?"

"Yeah," Feliciano nodded, "Like, a sword I think. I dunno how blacksmiths work, I'm'a doctor!"

I smiled, getting off of the bed one, final time. "That's so sick," I chirped, "Show me, show me, show me!" I balled my fists and cheered like a child, man, this was awesome!

I had completely forgot about my dilemma as the weapon was mentioned, people pay millions of dollars for real swords back at home, while i'm getting one for free! Maybe it was a tad childish but... Seriously! A sword! I'm getting a sword to rule over my own world! Feliciano grew excited as well as a smile as big as the earth spread across his face, "Okie doki!" I grabbed his hands and we rushed out together like two, excited children. I said bye to my sleeping Arthur before I ran out the door, of course.

**/**/**

It was quiet. All besides the sounds of crickets and Tindra's quiet reindeer snoring, it was silent. I had a blanket draped around my shoulders as apparently there is no such thing as thermostats in this place, or lightbulbs for that fact. Feliciano had given me a fountain pen, but it wasn't one of my fancy ones, I actually had to dip it in ink! It was definitely an annoyance. A candle sat on the desk as I studied the map, which looked just like the map I had made back home. Stellum is a far city, Feliciano says it may be a day's journey. I hope Arthur's able to come, I don't think I can stand seeing his world without him in it.

I had also started to think more... straight. I was trapped in a fantasy world, with no knowledge of how to get out. My parents are going to worry, i'm going to have one of those missing person's files, my book is supposed to be published in a week! And I gave nobody notice that I was leaving... Maybe I should have thought of that before I rode a deer into a mythological world.

It was stressing me out. A lot. My parents must be worried sick..! If I stay here for more than two weeks they'll know something is wrong. I wish there was a way I could send them a heads up, but there isn't. Maybe Arthur knows, hopefully Arthur knows. Plus if I'm not back in time to finish my book, i'm going to be screwed over by Ivan. I can't just... Stay here! I need to go home eventually, and hopefully soon. Like in a week. Or something. No longer than a week, and then maybe I can go back and forth? I was having conflicting emotions.

With a snort I put my forehead against the desk in front of me, letting out a frustrated sigh. This is sweet, but not. My real world problems are making me pissed.

Then I heard the door creak open.

I lazily lifted my head, looking towards the door of the small cabin. I blinked a few times as my eyesight had gone blurry from my sleepiness, as I was pretty tired, but too stressed to go to bed. The tired feeling in my eyes didn't go away, until I heard that sweet, sweet voice.

"Um, Mister Jones?"

I almost jumped out of that damned chair. My eyesight cleared almost immediately. Arthur, Arthur, he's here, Arthur's here, Arthur's here he's here to see me he's here. I felt like an excited dog, seeing him step through the door shyly. He wore a large fur coat, his slim body looking awkward in the big coat. His shoulders weren't broad enough to fit it. But it was just so... Him. His awkward but yet official stance, the coat hanging off his shoulders, those pink lips being pulled back by his top teeth. "Arthur!" I cried like an excited child, opening my arms to quickly embrace him as I ran over to the Brit. His small but sturdy frame in my arms once again. But now I could hold him without the fear of waking up. I could talk to him, I could be with him. And it was the best relief I had ever felt.

"Oh, hey, gentle," Arthur laughed quietly, taking a few steps back, but stayed comfortably in my arms.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered, my grip immediately loosening. Arthur's arms slipped under mine, his skinny hands raising to curl around my shoulders. His forehead pressed against my shoulder, and this time I wasn't worried about him. It was a friendly, sweet hug, and it made my stomach lurch and my heart flutter. I curled my fingers in his soft hair, the other arm wrapped around his waist.

"It's so good to finally see you," He murmured against my skin, our bodies rocking a little. I think we were both tired and slowly falling over.

I chuckled quietly, "Good to see me? I'm like.. Passed happy to see you!" I smiled wide, wider than I maybe ever had. Arthur, he was here, with me, I was holding him, and he was happy. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur! My Arthur, he's here! My arthur's here, he's safe, and we're together, and i'm safe, and everything is fine! I could feel my body get all jumpy with that past tired state, and my smile refused to leave my face. Arthur, Arthur, Arthurrr...!

Arthur pulled away from me, but I kept a hand on his shoulder, making sure he wouldn't fall over or anything. Plus I was just feeling over that perfect bone structure. A soft hand rubbed the side of my head, ruffling my hair as Arthur also smiled, but it seemed more controlled than mine. But he looked happy, really happy. I smiled against the touch, giggling as Arthur playfully ruffled my hair, "You came, i'm so happy you came..."

"I have your hat, by the way," I said with a smile, those hands coming down to my cheeks. Arthur nodded and chuckled.

"Thanks," We stared at each other for a while. I enjoying the soft touches of Arthur's fingers, and Arthur just smiled. It was so great, I could tell we were both overjoyed to see each other. Arthur was here, with me, I would be okay. It would always be okay if he were with me. Arthur sighed, standing on his toes to press our foreheads together. I didn't even care how awkward it was, it was just so nice having his warmth with me. "I'm so proud of you, you've grown up into such a handsome young lad." I rubbed the nape of his neck, running my fingers over the prickly ends of Arthur's haircut.

I hummed, "Thanks... It's just.. So nice to be with you. Like everything is okay now."

Arthur sighed heavily. Even his breathing had that accent to it. "Yeah," Arthur nodded slightly, "Everything will be just fine." I hummed in response, closing my eyes for a few moments until I felt Arthur shaking, and he was leaning into me more for support now.

"Oh yeah, you're hurt," I murmured, "I thought you couldn't walk." My eyes blinked open.

"Ah, screw it," He muttered with a shrug and a half smile, "I'm quite fine. Bloody gits back at the hospital talk to me like i'm dying." I swallowed, I knew Arthur was being stubborn in this instance, because he really did feel like he was hurt.

"Do you wanna sit?" I asked. Arthur seemed to ponder that for a moment, as if he couldn't trust me or something, but then nodded.

"That would be great." I lead him to a couch, it wasn't much of a couch, it looked like the brown material was lazily stuffed with something soft. It was strangely comfy though. Arthur sighed once sitting down, I sat right down next to him.

It felt like I was sitting next to my best friend. My brother. "So, where are you hurt?"

"Basically everywhere," Arthur murmured, rubbing his eyes, "I've got some decent burns covering my body, and eh, two puncture wounds right here," He pointed to his left ribs. I frowned a little.

"Does it hurt?"

"Kinda, not too much," Arthur shrugged. He looked tired, his eyes were droopy and there were circles under them. It was late, and he should be asleep. "Spells keep away a lot of the pain."

I sighed and nodded. We both fell silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. We had known each other to long for it to be awkward. Arthur seemed more as if he were falling asleep, and I was just thinking.

I should ask him what's going on... But I feel bad, he's basically passing out.

"Um, Arthur?" I asked quietly. It sounded louder than it should have been, since my voice broke the silence.

"Yes?" Arthur seemed to perk up immediately and turned towards me.

"What is going on?"

Arthur froze. Not a fear kind of freeze, he looked like he expected me to ask that, but he still froze. I'm not sure why. He squinted a little, before his body loosened up once again. "I expected you to ask that," He said, rubbing his eyes again. He looked upset I had asked, but I knew he wasn't upset, just tired. It was strange how I could completely understand Arthur, probably since I created him, and I had known him like I knew my parents. "Ah, well, long story, you see," He paused, "Do you have any smokes?"

"No," I shook my head, "Sorry." I shrugged. Arthur shook his head and smiled.

"It is quite alright," Arthur said with a smile. He took another deep breath as if he were about to speak, and I listened like an obedient puppy. "It started a long time ago, well, maybe twenty five years ago? Yes, twenty five. I was born around this time, as you know, i'm twenty three. Anyhow, this is when mister Braginski took over."

I furrowed my brow right as he began. Twenty five years ago, I wasn't alive twenty five years ago, I was only nineteen now. Didn't I create this place? And shouldn't Arthur be twice as old as I am? "Did'nt I create this place?"

Arthur perked up as if he had realised he forgot something, which he had. "Yes, well, somewhat. This world existed many years before you came along. Once sir Ivan took over it was my duty as a mage to save this world, thus I found you, and as your ideas expanded it gave this world more defense against Ivan's forces. In which we are ruled over."

It was confusing, but I understood somewhat. I nodded, before speaking again, "Then how old are you?"

"Twenty three, as I said," Arthur said with a shrug, "When you were small this is how you saw me, it was more comforting to see an adult for you. And as both of us grew older, your dreams became more vivid because I started to fit the role you cast me as more." Ah, that actually explains a lot...

"Okay, got it, keep going," It was pretty cool that I helped this place against evil forces without knowing it. Arthur's like... A wizard spy!

"Alright," Arthur nodded, taking another breath, "Once sir Ivan took over, his forces soon pursued us. He rules over this entire world, the government is strict, and any break out is extremely risky. He controls us, and is slowly... Well, killing all of us. So we had to contact you, Ivan's forces had gotten so strong that just communicating through dreams would no longer do. We needed you here."

"So i'm supposed to kill him?" I muttered, now avoiding Arthur's glance.

"Well, yes," Arthur said with a nod, "But I'll be with you every step of the way. I know you're not much of a fighter. Yet." I swallowed with 'yet'. Sure, Arthur could kill things. He lived here, he was an inhabitant here. I was not. Even if I was... I couldn't, I can't, I can't kill someone! I can't even catch a ball or go throughout the busy New York streets without falling twenty times, I can't be their hero... I want to be, but I know I can't. But Arthur's depending on me, my world is depending on me.

I took a deep breath, "Alright."

Maybe I can fake it. At least for a little while.

"Sir, you must understand we have to keep you hidden for as long as possible. As soon as sir Ivan knows i'm still alive, he will kill me. He found out what I was doing with you, plus with me being a mage, he would already want me dead. You and I are going to have to keep under surveillance until both of us will be able to fight, understood?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at me, and I took a panicked gulp, "No matter if we split up, you have to stay safe. If I am in trouble do not save me. You are our saviour, I am not."

"I... Um, alright."

It was strange talking to Arthur in this fashion. He usually treated me sweetly, kindly. Not that i'm saying he was being mean, he was just being very straight forward. We were like two adults having a conversation, and it was odd.

Arthur cleared his throat, which snapped me out of thought. "Well, we're going to have to get you some new clothes tomorrow, those just won't do for the climate here." I nodded in agreement, as a batman T-shirt and khakis didn't seem like the best thing to wear on an epic adventure. I rubbed my cheek, closing my sleepy eyes briefly. I was tired, my thoughts now mauling my brain. An adventure with Arthur had always been my dream, existing in the most childish parts of my brain but now, I was terrified.

He talked as if he would in fact die.

I couldn't have that happen.

"Hey," Arthur spoke up, and I picked my heavy head out of my hands to look at him. once again, he was smiling. "Sorry if I stressed you out."

I smiled back, "No, no, you didn't." Lie.

"You look tired, should I let you rest?" Arthur's hand rubbed down my shoulder gently, his skinny fingers squeezing my arm, which his fingers just fit around. I was big, and it was a fact. It was a weird thing too, I got my length from my mother, but I'm not sure where the strength came in. Back at work Ivan called me the clumsy giant when I wasn't around, despite me being shorter than him, I was somehow stronger. This was proven when I could lift a copy-machine by myself and he couldn't.

"Mh, sleep would be nice," I murmured, "It's been a long day." I was exhausted, my brain was probably tired from all the amassment, than stress, than amassment, than shock.

Arthur stood up, using my body to help himself stand. "Mind if I sleep here, love?" Arthur asked, cocking his head. I smiled, and that smile was broken with a large yawn.

"Course I don't mind." I said, mid-yawn.

"I would go back to the hospital, but," Arthur said, ruffling my already messy hair, I flinched but smiled, "Too far of a walk. I'm lazy. Plus i'd rather stay with you." I knew Arthur was just trying to be funny with the 'i'm lazy' comment, Arthur wasn't even close to lazy and he knew it.

Arthur helped me up, and a smile ran over my face once I realized Arthur Kirkland was helping me up. We took the short walk to my bed, and he wrapped his skinny arm around my waist, jokingly pulling me closer and making me stumble a little. We both giggled tiredly at that. We laid down on our backs on the surprisingly comfy bed, our shoulders and arms touching, and this turned into a tired game of elbowing each other. This was great. I wasn't showing physical happiness, well, I was exhausted. We both probably looked like drunk people, giggling with our voices thickened by the urge to sleep, our eyes fluttering closed slowly, and eventually we both agreed to sleep.

"Goodnight Art," I murmured, turning to my side so we weren't pushing against each other.

"Goodnight Al," Arthur murmured, his voice sounding distant and blurry as my eyes fluttered closed one last time. Distant and blurry, but real.

Oh so real, oh so sweet.

* * *

**AN_**

Sorry this took so long to post . I was working on The Depression Of Arthur Kirkland, and after that I got a little lazy and writers-blocky. I really didn't know how to spice this chapter up with something more without it seeming boring, but since this chapter was mostly dialog hopefully it didn't feel as long as the last.

But i'll be switching between this and the other story I mentioned previously, so it might be a week or two until I update this one again!

Okay i'm just saying Feliciano has to be the best doctor ever. He probably classifies each organ with a type of pasta. Freaking love Feliciano. He's going to be in more of the story, he's not going to be traveling with Alfred and Arthur but he's going to be popping up at points.

In this chapter i've given away the very main story line, but there is still going to be some plot-twists ^^~! I can't believe how many followers this story has so far, since i'm a new member, I was a little surprised! Thanks UwU!


End file.
